The periwinkle, Catharanthus roseus (L.) G. Don, also known as Apocynaceae, Vinca rosea L and Herba Catharanthi, is widely used an ornamental and medicinal plant. C. roseus is a herbaceous shrub and has been extensively studied because the leukemia drugs vincristine and vinblastine were originally obtained from this herb. Many other useful drugs have since been isolated from this plant or its cell cultures.
This research has identified twelve new and useful compounds from C. roseus cultured hairy roots, four of which have already been shown to have activity against MMP-9 and TNF-α, suggesting their use as anti-inflammatory medicaments. Testing is ongoing against the remaining compounds, and it is expected that they will show similar pharmaceutical activities.